


Quick and Dirty Field Work

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dental Dams, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, Height Differences, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Safer Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: “Suvi’s tummy-tingling spice extravaganza, coming up,” Vetra hums, mandibles fluttering. Suvi absolutely loves her vocal flanging, the wave interference patterns creating an intriguing resonance that rumbles its way into her ear and down her spine in direct connection to other parts of her anatomy, but even that love cannot mask the reality of what Vetra justsaid.“Is this more cow?” she asks warily.





	Quick and Dirty Field Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingProfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingProfound/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas [ialpiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel) and [cakeisatruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisatruth) for checking me on characterization and smut mechanics. :D
> 
> I would also like to mention that while I _personally_ do not think Sriracha is especially spicy, I headcanon that a) Suvi has a low spice tolerance, and b) Vetra has no basis for comparison of human spices. :p

“Suvi’s tummy-tingling spice extravaganza, coming up,” Vetra hums, mandibles fluttering. Suvi absolutely loves her vocal flanging, the wave interference patterns creating an intriguing resonance that rumbles its way into her ear and down her spine in direct connection to other parts of her anatomy, but even that love cannot mask the reality of what Vetra just _said_.

“Is this more cow?” she asks warily.

Vetra rolls her eyes, pulling a bottle of bright red sauce from the refrigerator. “No. It’s _eggs_. Earth eggs. From _chickens_. I checked.”

“And the sauce?”

“Sriracha. Earth Sriracha. From…whatever humans make Sriracha from.”

“Chili, garlic, and vinegar.”

“Plus sugar and salt!” Vetra adds with satisfaction, reading the label. “Now that Lexi’s cleared you for spicy food again, I figured some Earth treats might be nice. Plus Liam said it’s good.” She clicks the stove on and pulls out a pan, prepping it with nonstick spray. The eggs come from a small can, packed in—

“Are those oats?” Suvi asks, peering over Vetra’s elbow.

Vetra shrugs. “Some Earth grain? The Heleus agriculture division started some crops as well as their livestock program. I guess they figured packing the eggs in grain was more efficient than in a carton. I don’t think you’re supposed to eat it. Unless you want to?” she asks, doubt shading her voice.

Suvi picks up a dry wisp, rustling it between her fingers. “I think it _is_ oats. The husks, at least. A clever use of organic byproduct.”

Vetra cracks the eggs one at a time, tapping them against a talon before dropping them into the pan. The shells go in a small bucket for food waste, where they will later be turned into compost for Cora’s plants.

“So, why were you licking rocks again?” Vetra asks, tilting the pan so the whites slide around the edges.

Suvi flushes, crossing her arms defensively. “It is a standard part of a geologist’s field work! If you do not have a full lab and your eyes or other tests fail, you can lick it! Certain minerals have distinctive tastes and textures. Halite, for example, may look like calcite or gypsum at first glance, but has a strong salty taste. Siltstone feels gritty against the teeth. And bone fragments will stick to the tongue in a way that stone will not.”

“Quick and dirty field work?”

Suvi nods. “There is only so much you can learn without hands-on knowledge.”

“Or mouth-on?”

“To eat is to know. That is our first lesson as children, when we take in our world through our mouths,” Suvi says firmly. “There is a reason that to eat of the fruit of knowledge is such an enduring image in human religion.”

“Such a shame that we cannot…ingest,” Vetra drawls.

It takes Suvi a few beats to catch on, as Vetra flips the eggs.

“Oh, you…!” Suvi blushes furiously, burying her face in her hands. Laughing, Vetra tugs her hands away from her face, stooping to kiss her cheek with a rasp of her mandibles against Suvi’s skin. Suvi reaches up, short nails scrabbling against the pebbled texture of Vetra’s scalp. Turian skin is surprisingly soft, just under the jaw and behind the mandibles, so Suvi touches Vetra there, thrilling at the warm tingle of heat.

Vetra kisses her forehead, her brow, and Suvi tilts to kiss the hard edge of Vetra’s carapace. She even gives it a lick, savoring the spicy aroma of Vetra’s carapace oil.

“Some taste-testing is still allowed,” she says primly, or as primly as she can while struggling not to laugh. “You taste faintly metallic, some mineral I cannot identify. Your carapace contains trace amounts of thulium, of course, but I doubt that is what I taste. For one thing, it is mildly toxic to humans in its soluble form. Completely harmless otherwise.” Suvi sniffs. “Though there is an…organic component? Faintly scorched.”

Vetra winces, immediately turning off the heat. “Your eggs! Sorry.” Vetra slides the eggs off, cutting away the burnt edges as Suvi pulls out two slices of bread. She serves the eggs on top of the bread with a generous zig-zag of Sriracha, then clinks the plate in front of Suvi. Vetra sits on the edge of her seat, elbows resting on her knees as Suvi eats. Her legs are too long for the human-styled furniture, making her an awkward bend of limbs and angles. She watches Suvi with unblinking intensity, heels clicking the floor and hands wrung tight across her lap. 

“It is good!” Suvi reassures her, mouth watering around the sinus-punch of chili. “I love the spice.” She’s almost afraid to tell Vetra she doesn’t usually eat hot sauce on her eggs, but she _does_ like it. If nothing else, she hasn’t had Sriracha in over six hundred years. “And the yolks are still a little runny, just the way I like them.” She folds the bread in half, slurping at the drip of yolk and sauce before it can land on her plate. When this fails, she dredges her crusts through the spattered mess, leaving a result something like fingerpaints.

“You are such a messy eater,” Vetra says with a metallic sigh, chuckling as her tension drains.

Suvi finishes eating and dabs a napkin to her mouth. She does not dignify that with a response.

Vetra slides the plate to the side, then tugs Suvi from her chair to sit on the table instead. “What a soft mammal.” She flutters her mandibles in the way that Suvi recognizes as the turian equivalent of an eyebrow waggle. “You know, I’m pretty sure we’ll have the kitchen to ourselves for long enough to….” Her mandibles flutter again as her voice trails off.

Suvi glances at the door.

Vetra follows her gaze, then chuckles. “Fine, fine. Spoilsport.” She saunters to the door with her omni-tool, humming as she punches in a temporary override to lock the door. “Now then. I would like to experience _you_ with my mouth,” she says, pulling a dental dam from her pocket.

Suvi crosses her ankles as she tugs her pants down her hips, whimpering softly as her bare skin touches the cold table. Vetra gallantly lays down a kitchen towel, which Suvi wriggles on with a grateful sigh. They push and pull in an awkward stand-off as Vetra tries to undo Suvi’s footwear at the same time that Suvi’s trying to slide her trousers down, but combine forces to pull the boots off, letting them hit the floor before Suvi’s pants follow.

Vetra grins, removing her visor with a theatrical flourish and spinning it around one talon before hooking it to the front of Suvi’s uniform. “Hold this.” Suvi giggles as Vetra kneels before her, spurs rasping on the kitchen tile.

Vetra opens the dental dam with a delicate pinch between her talons, foil crinkling as she drops it aside. She pulls a tiny bottle of lube from another pocket, squirting it onto one side before stretching it over Suvi’s vulva.

Suvi shivers at the cold squelch of the lube against her labia, but props her knees over Vetra’s shoulders as Vetra settles into place. “I wish we had some dextro syrup. Just so you wouldn’t be tasting latex…”

“Eh, it’s polyurethane. Still better than not doing this at all,” Vetra murmurs. She pins the dam to the corners of Suvi’s body, talons dimpling skin through the thin material. “I can still smell you when I kiss your thighs. Can feel you when I do this…”

Suvi squeals, biting her lip as Vetra’s impossibly long tongue swirls against her, one long slick slide from ass to clit. Slippery and muted through the barrier, but oh, but oh so much better than her own hand. The lube warms as Vetra slides her tongue up, down, longer and thinner than a human tongue, more mobile as it swirls around her clit. She moves with the ease of practice, guided by experience and Suvi’s eager whimpers. Sometimes Suvi is grateful for the dental dam, for _something_ to dampen the intensity of that tongue, because it teeters between too-much and just-right. Vetra may not have lips, but oh, she can still suck with that tiny coil of her tongue, and Suvi squeezes her thighs around Vetra’s face even as Vetra pries her knees apart with her elbows, Vetra’s mandibles pinching her skin. Suvi bites down her whimpers into soft moans, writhing against Vetra’s mouth. She rocks forward, back, grateful that the table’s bolted to the floor as she rides into Vetra, one hand clutching the hard spines of Vetra’s fringe and the other white-knuckled on the edge of the table as she comes, and comes, and oh—

“Enough, enough,” Suvi gasps, chest heaving as her clit goes from good, great, wonderful to sore, red, throbbing. The refractory period is a terrible thing. Suvi is faintly envious of how Vetra is gifted with multiple orgasms, how she can ride one to the next with hardly a break, but alas. The body is what it is.

Vetra stands up, folding the dental dam in half and sliding it back into its packet. She folds it in Suvi’s napkin and drops it in the non-organic trash, humming nonchalantly.

“Shall I make tea?” Suvi asks breathlessly, pulling her pants back on. The fabric chafes her thighs, sweet friction over the dents and scratches of Vetra’s face against her skin. She hops from one leg to the other, struggling to get her heart rate under control. The door is still locked, but the guilt is written on her face as surely as the lube is sopping on her panties.

“Mhm. I put a dextro blend on the high shelf, next to your Sumatra.”

Suvi groans, standing on tip-toe in an exaggerated stumble, still unable to reach the shelf. “You put things up there just to make me beg!”

Vetra flutters her mandibles, grinning. “There are other ways to make you beg. It’s just cute when you jump!”

Suvi jumps— _once_ —just to indulge Vetra, then juts out her lower lip and clasps her hands. Vetra takes pity on her, pulling down the teas as Suvi starts boiling water. Suvi puts her boots back on as Vetra unlocks the door, and soon they are sitting back at the table with two mugs, the very picture of innocence when Liam pokes his head in.

“Hey, is there any Sriracha left?”


End file.
